Impossible
by Gylliweed
Summary: OS. HPDM sous entendu. "Granger, je veux clarifier ça tout de suite. Les gens disent que tu m'aimes. Ridicule n'est-ce pas ? Surtout lorsque j'ai appris que c'était toi qui répandait ces rumeurs..."


_Disclaimer : _JKRowling, as usual !

_Note :_ Pourquoi écrire ça ? Parce que à ce moment là, j'étais très énervée. Et à chaque fois que je suis en colère, j'écris. En a résulté ça. J'adore ce que j'écris au moment où je le fais. Quand je poste je suis toute retournée, je me dis que finalement, c'est assez moyen. Lorsque je reçois des reviews positives je me dis qu'il y a de l'espoir... Mais quand je relis ça deux mois après, c'est la ca-ta-stro-phe ! Certains savent qu'ils ont écris quelque chose de beau, d'autres comme moi vont plutôt s'arracher les cheveux parce qu'ils ont l'impression de passer pour des fangirls sans aucune imagination. C'est dans cet état d'esprit que j'ai écris "Impossible" et pourtant, c'est bien la première fois que je poste en sachant que je n'aurais pas envie de me frapper plus tard pour les horreurs que j'ai imaginées. Cela étant dit, j'ai dix-sept ans et je compte bien progresser en écrivant souvent afin de travailler mon style.

Pour ceux qui s'ennuient, qui n'ont rien à faire à part me lire, vous n'avez qu'à écouter..."Kids" de MGMT ? "Pieces" de Sum41 ? Non je sais ! "Adam song's" de Blink182. Elle date un peu mais est tout simplement génial.

En tout cas je blablate trop, et je dis un énoooorme merci à Celikwi qui m'a corrigée et donnée des conseils !

Bonne lecture !

oOo

_Granger, je veux clarifier ça tout de suite. _

_Les gens disent que tu m'aimes. Ridicule n'est-ce pas ? _

_Surtout lorsque j'ai appris que c'était toi qui répandait ces rumeurs..._

_L'innocente Gryffondor aurait succombé au charme du Serpentard. Les gens chuchotent même que nous aurions une relation secrète. _

_Ainsi, je deviens l'attraction de Poudlard à cause de tes mensonges. Je te croyais plus intelligente mais apparemment, je me suis trompé. Tout comme toi qui as cru que je pourrais t'aimer en retour. _

_De plus, as-tu réellement cru que je serais heureux d'être espionné par tous ? D'être au centre de toutes les conversations ? Laisses-moi rire Granger. Tu n'as pas un seul instant pensé à moi, aux réactions de mon entourage et à la jalousie des personnes qui m'aiment et que moi j'aime vraiment..._

_De toute façon : toi et moi ? _

_Et pour quelle raison ? Parce que des liens forts nous lient ? Que « de la haine à l'amour, il n'y a qu'un pas » ? Gardes tes expressions moldues pour toi, nous n'avons rien vécu de fort. Cette gifle en troisième année ne valait rien d'autre que mon mépris. Les rares fois où je t'appelais Sang de Bourbe ne t'étaient même pas directement adressées._

_Tu n'es rien, une simple faire-valoir selon moi, même s'il te considère comme plus que cela. Quel serait l'intérêt de me battre contre toi ? Je ne frappe pas les filles, ni les gens faibles. En fait, seules les personnes qui ont de la valeur me font réagir. _

_Tu me laisses simplement indifférent. _

_Ou peut-être n'es-tu simplement pas lui. Je ne sais pas. Le fait est que ça me met en colère de savoir que tu aies la prétention de penser à moi d'une manière que je ne n'ose même pas imaginer. _

_Je vais t'avouer quelque chose Granger. Tu penses que toi et moi pouvons vivre quelque chose de fort ? Je vais te dire : ce n'est pas toi que j'observe à tout moment. Et tu crois peut-être tout connaître de mes faits et gestes mais finalement, tu ne sais rien de moi. _

_Tu n'es pas la personne dont le regard me brûle lorsque je le sens sur moi en classe. Tu n'es pas l'être avec lequel je passe mes nuits à rêver, même s'il est près de moi. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'aimer quelqu'un. _

_Tu n'es pas l'homme que j'aime redécouvrir chaque soir, que j'aime surprendre. Tu penses savoir quels sont mes défauts et mes qualités. _

_Quoi ? Je suis arrogant, égocentrique et lâche. Mais bien sûr je suis rattrapé par ma bonté secrète et ma gentillesse cachée aux yeux de tous. _

_Tant mieux pour toi si tu me vois de cette façon. Mais saches que je ne suis pas gentil, bon ou égocentrique. Je ne le lui dirais pas mais ma fortune, ma famille et peu importe quoi , je donnerais tout pour qu'il soit heureux. Je suis parfois dur avec lui, blessant même, mais il sait que c'est à cause de gens comme toi, à cause de ceux qui me jugent et pensent que je ne vaux pas grand chose. _

_Toi tu ne sais rien Granger. _

_Tu crois être celle qui reçoit mes sentiments les plus forts et passionnés. Tu n'es pas celui pour qui je m'enfuis du dortoir des Serpentards chaque soir à l'insu de tous. Que je caresse durement certains soirs, doucement les autres. A qui j'aime plus que tout faire l'amour ou que j'adore sentir en moi. _

_Je n'ose même pas t'imaginer dans le même lit que moi. C'est répugnant de savoir que tu l'as surement fait. Lui est beau, tellement beau que certains soir ça me donnerait envie de pleurer. J'ai tellement peur qu'il ne sorte pas indemne de cette Guerre. Je fais tout ce que je peux pour l'aider. Vous ne pensez qu'à l'entraîner pour la bataille finale mais c'est moi, c'est moi qui le porte dans mes bras quand il s'effondre, qui lui caresse les cheveux en lui chuchotant que je ne partirais pas, qui voit à quel point le poids que vous lui mettez sur les épaules le fait souffrir ! Ça me tue, ça me fait mal de voir à quel point il pleure de plus en plus souvent. Et toi Granger, tu oses me dire que tu m'aime ?! Toi qui n'arrive même pas à aimer ton propre meilleur amie correctement. _

_Toi tu continues à lui mettre la pression et sans moi, il n'y arriverait pas. Moi non plus. Ce n'est pas ma « passion pour toi » qui me garde en vie, loin de là. _

_Ce n'est pas vers toi non plus que vont mes nuits, mes rêves et mes cauchemars. Tu ne sais pas combien c'est bon de le sentir m'embrasser le front en me murmurant des promesses folles. Tu n'arrivera jamais à faire battre mon cœur en ayant ce regard innocent, sérieux et plein de confiance lorsqu'il me promet qu'il restera en vie pour me voir porter des rides. Et tu n'es pas celui qui sait quand des larmes invisibles coulent sur mes joues, qui voit mes faiblesses._

_Tu n'es pas ma faiblesse Granger. _

_Alors arrêtes de te faire de fausses idées. Arrêtes de croire que tu me connais, que je pourrais t'aimer. Arrêtes de t'éloigner de Harry à cause de moi car je sais que ça lui fait mal. Arrêtes. _

_Je suis à lui. Lui. _

_D.M._

Harry finit de lire la lettre que son amant avait écrit plus tôt dans la journée, la gorge nouée.

C'était vrai. Sa meilleure amie avait fini par tomber amoureuse de Malfoy et laissé entendre que lui aussi partageait ses sentiments. Et même s'il savait qu'elle inventait des mensonges pour combler sa solitude, Harry avait été jaloux.

Mais en lisant cette lettre, il savait que Draco avait laissé cette fausse réponse à Hermione en évidence sur son bureau rien que pour le rassurer. Elle contenait à la fois trop de choses personnelles mais aussi toutes les phrases que Draco n'arrivait pas à lui dire en face.

Harry avait du mal à se retenir de ne pas lire à nouveau tous ces mots qui lui faisaient tellement de bien. Il craignait la réaction d'Hermione et en même temps, il était bouleversé de ce que contenait la missive de son amant. Il avait trouvé les bonnes phrases pour parler d'eux.

Il savait que Draco n'enverrait pas la lettre à Hermione. Ils avaient convenus plus tôt que c'était Harry qui irait lui parler. Mais il ne pouvait jeter le papier dans le feu.

Harry plia doucement la lettre avant de la mettre dans sa poche.

oOo

Vous avez remarqué que le bouton "review" de Ffnet a changé oO? Il n'est plus vert!! Je pense que c'est le bon moment pour tester cette nouvelle icone non ? Enfin, ce n'est qu'une proposition hein =P

Maïwenn


End file.
